Golden Sun Towns!
by Sakuya Rose
Summary: Welcome to the Desert Town of Lalivero! Where it's common for children to fall from the sky.
1. Part 1!

Golden Sun: Towns!  
  
By Chibi Sugar  
  
----  
  
A/N: My retarded fic describing all the towns (and some other places) in Golden Sun! Enjoy!  
  
----  
  
Welcome to the Desert Town of Lalivero! Where it's common for children to fall from the sky!  
  
Welcome to the desert of Suhalla! Where, if you don't have water jugs to throw at cyclones, you're doomed!  
  
Welcome to the gaming town of Tolbi! Where gambling is taken way too seriously! But, dont worry about having to ever come here, because the boss on the boat to Tolbi is VERY HARD!  
  
Welcome to the biggest town in history of Golden Sun, Vale! This town is more than one screen!  
  
Welcome to the Flooded Town of Altin! We have no services except our gay inn, because the rest is underwater!  
  
Welcome to the Village of Suhalla! Where half dead soldiers that attempted to cross Suhalla Desert reside! (Why don't they just use the Sanctum there?)  
  
Welcome to the town of Vault! It's called Vault because theives are attracted to it!  
  
Welcome to the town of Lunpa! Where we stupidly have a cave right next to, and anyone can easily get in!  
  
Welcome to the town of Bilibin! Where its not un common to see human trees!]  
  
Welcome to the town of Imil! ...But you should leave, because there's nothing interesting about it!  
  
Welcome to the Mercury Lighthouse! Where Alex betrays Mia, because of insanity!  
  
Welcome to Babi Lighthouse! Where Babi tries to find Lemuria, when he could easily navigate through the fog! (It doesn't even look like a lighthouse)  
  
Welcome to the lost city of Lemuria! (Who knows why they call it a city though! VALE is bigger than it!) The city that sucks because it has no inn! (Explains why everyone wants to leave...)  
  
Welcome to the Mars Lighthouse! Where the Wise One creepily tells you you know too much!  
  
Welcome to the Venus Lighthouse! Where you have to fight an extremely easy battle with Saturos and Menardi! (THen the Fusion Dragon...which is also easy!)  
  
Welcome to the village of Alhalfra! Where our mayor is a selfish little frick!  
  
Welcome to Champa! Where whoever named the villiage must have been on crack!  
  
Welcome to Jupiter Lighthouse! Where the room with a million vortexes knows how to really frick you off!  
  
Welcome to the silent village of Shaman! ........  
  
Welcome to Sol Sanctum! Where you should've just let Saturos and Menardi take the Elemental stars, because they'd be doing you a favour!  
  
-----  
  
A/N: I know i missed alot of towns (especially from the lost age!) if you have any ideas for what to say about the towns, please review! Thanks 


	2. Part 2!

Golden Sun Towns! (And other places!)  
  
By Chibi Sugar  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your suggestions! I used some of them ^_^  
  
----  
  
Welcome to the blizzard town of Prox! Where ironically, all the fire adepts are! (Yeah...that never made sense to me...)  
  
Welcome to Contigo! More formally known as "Crater Town!" (Someone summoned Meteor...*glares at Jenna* I was wondering when it was going to leave a mark!)  
  
Welcome to Kalay! It's Tolbi without gambling, fighting, or excitement...  
  
Welcome to Madra! We will imprison you for something you didn't do without a fair trial!  
  
Welcome to Yallam! We get drunk when we name our children! (Sunshine, Yepp, etc.)  
  
Welcome to the forest of Kolima! Where large, live trees seek revenge!  
  
Welcome to the village of Kolima! This is where the large, live trees seek revenge!  
  
Welcome to Xian! Where speak wrong all we!  
  
Welcome to the evil desert of Lamaken! Where the other adepts won't shut up when you're trying to hurry through! ("I can't keep my cool when it's this hot! Eww...I'm drenched in sweat!" Okay, come here and let me tell you how much I give a crap *brandishes sword*)  
  
Welcome to Gaia Rock! Where, it's everyday that you see creepy dancing dolls!  
  
Welcome to the Apojii Islands! We live an the edge of the world, but don't give a crap!  
  
Welcome to Mogall Forest! Welcome to Mogall Forest! Welcome to Mogall Forest!  
  
Welcome to the "indian" town of Naribwe! Where we make fake gods, but expect them to take our sacrifices! (especially when the connections are out of place...)  
  
Welcome to the nighttime town of Garoh! Where...we aren't....werewolfs...because...heh....there's no such thing! *laughs nervously* (Yeah, uh huh. Sure. Just let me take of your cloak for a second...)  
  
------  
  
A/N: Yes, i'm quite aware that's still not all the towns, or levels. I'm working on it ^_^ Please review! Thx! 


End file.
